starclans_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aspenheart
Description Aspenheart was a long-furred silver tabby she-cat with long legs. History Aspenheart was born and raised in ThunderClan to well-respected parents within her clan. She was a favorite of the elders, with her frequent visits to listen to their stories. She quickly became a clan-wide favorite, essentially everybody's "little sister", to the point where cats argued over being her mentor. Spoiled by her clan? Definitely, but she never let it get to her head. Aspenheart was given her suffix out of her kind and gentle nature. She served as a warrior for many, many moons before having Foxflame with a tom from ThunderClan, another respected warrior. Several moons later, she had a brief yet fiery romance with the ShadowClan leader, Toadstar, which accidentally resulted in Lostshadow. Fearful that she would ruin the reputation of Foxflame who had a good reputation within the clan, Aspenheart gave up Lostshadow to his father without ThunderClan knowing of her accident. About a moon after Lostshadow was born, Aspenheart died from infection. Kin Sons: :Foxflame: Living :Lostshadow: Living Personality Aspenheart was rumored to be a very gentle cat among her clanmates, so laid-back and easygoing that she quickly became a clan favorite. She was spoiled by her superiors often, especially because of her good lineage, but being a warrior never suited her. She was a cat full of dreams and aspirations, some of which were wild, and only her ThunderClan mate seemed to understand those. She found herself happiest being a mother to her firstborn son, Foxflame, the kitten she could fill with confidence and dreams that she herself could never accomplish, in hopes that she'd live on in him. Relationships Family Foxflame: :Her baby boy, the stars to her moon. Aspenheart adored her son, perhaps a little too much to where he became far too full of himself. Nonetheless, he grew up with a very loving and proud mother. She understands that he has his faults, but even in StarClan, she watches over him with all the love a mother could ever have. Lostshadow: :Yes, he was a mistake- but regardless, she pities him. She feels bad for dropping him off in such a world, and bringing so much agony to the tom's life. Aspenheart wishes she could make things better, but understands that her involvement from StarClan might just make matters worse. For now, she watches him tensely, as if she was standing on thin ice. Love Interests Foxflame's Father (Unnamed Tom): :While nobody could ever recall the name of Foxflame's father, most heard stories of him. He was a heroic and humble warrior of ThunderClan, yet he also had a crazy amount of patience. He was the tom of Aspenheart's dreams, and she was heartbroken when he succumbed to illness before Foxflame was even born. Now, she walks with him in StarClan, reunited at last. Toadstar: :The feelings the she-cat had for the ShadowClan tom were brief, yet intense. She believes that it was more or less a relapse, an attraction born out of her longing for her old mate that had passed far too soon. Their meetings lasted not even a quarter moon, and she wound up with Lostshadow nonetheless. For now, she regrets her mistake. Gallery Life Trivia *Ironically, her son Lostshadow looks very similar to her. *Cats don't typically have one kit at a time. Unfortunately, Aspenheart was genetically predisposed to only have single-kitten litters. **In fact, she miscarried her first litter with Foxflame's father. Category:Deceased Category:Silverwhisker's Deceased Cats Category:She-cats Category:Queens Category:ThunderClan Category:StarClan